NA-20 "Nightmare" Fighter-Bomber
Developmental History Starting during the Tolkeen War, the Coalition began revising the role that aviation played in its planning. The Coalition Air Force was only a few years old at the start of the Tolkeen conflict, and had a handful of serviceable aircraft designs in addition to the Sky Cycle and SAMAS. In 107, the Air Force Chief of Staff received a memorandum suggesting that the Coalition adopt a successor to the NA-15 "Nightwing," geared for multi-role air-to-air and air-to-ground missions. Among the lessons learned in Tolkeen were the following points: *Most airborne opponents facing the Coalition flew below the speed of sound. *Most airborne opponents facing the Coalition were exceptionally durable. *Speed was secondary to surprise in the effectiveness of early CSAF operations. The development of the NA-20 "Nightmare" began from this memorandum. Using the Nightwing as a base, the Nightmare development team brought their aircraft to prototype stage in 18 months after starting design work, and by the end of 108 PA, a full-production version was ready. CSAF took receipt of the first production Nightmare squadron in time for operations in Kingsdale. Deployment and Use At present, only a reinforced wing of 44 Nightmares has been fielded, operating as a unit as part of the CSAF strategic reserve rather than as a part of state forces. Details of the aircraft's field performance are intentionally restricted, but there are confirmed sightings in the Kingsdale theater. The aircraft is meant to attack ground targets, especially those not reachable by conventional assets. Its passive-stealth construction, robust airframe, and heavy payload make it one of the best alpha-strike aircraft in service with any human nation. However, it is not meant to linger on the battlefield - its main payload can be delivered in a single "mad minute" strike, followed typically by a fast, low-altitude withdrawal. Specifications Model: NA-20 "Nightmare" Fighter-Bomber Manufacturer: '''Coalition States Arsenal, Chi-Town/Iron Heart '''Crew: '''1 pilot. Some trainer models may seat 2, but are not equipped for combat. '''Power Supply: Nuclear, with 12-hour airborne action limit. Length: '''50ft (15.24m) '''Wingspan: '''75ft (22.86m) '''Height: '''17.18ft (5.37m) '''Mass: '''20000lb (9000kg) dry '''Maximum Speed (Flight): '''Mach 1.75 maximum (1175mph/1875kmh). Cruising speed typically 350mph (560 kmh). '''Maximum Speed (Ground): '''Taxiing only, maximum of 20 mph '''Ceiling: '''75000ft (23000m). Typical operating altitude below 500ft (150m). '''Controls: '''STOL with 2D vectored thrust. HOTAS cockpit setup with full-360-projection helmet HUD. Optional direct headjack link. Statistics Damage Capacity By Location Multiply values by 10 to find in-game SDC. Notes: (a) Destroying a single wing, vertical stabilizer, or engine induces a -25% penalty to all piloting skill rolls and requires an immediate roll by the pilot to maintain control. Destroying more than one of any one system induces a -50% penalty and requires an immediate roll by the pilot to bring the craft to a survivable landing. (b) Reducing main body capacity to zero destroys the craft. The pilot's compartment is ejected at this point and will descend on its own. © Any damage applied to the craft is applied to the energy shield first. Once its capacity is overcome, it cannot be used again without recharge by a ground crew (takes 15 minutes with power cart) Armament '''1. Fixed High-Power Laser Cannons - Adapted from the lasers found on the original Nightwing, the Nightmare mounts a high-power laser cannon immediately on either side of the cockpit. These cannons fire together at the same target. They can only be aimed by aiming the aircraft. Primary Purpose:' '''Air-Ground Attack Secondary Purposes: Air-to-Air Attack Damage: Each burst from the linked cannons does 2d6x10 MD (x10 in-game). In strafing, they do 1d4x10(x10) to everything in a 100-foot length per attack. Rate of Fire: Each burst consumes one attack. The cannons are limited in actions-per-round only by the pilot. Range: 6000ft (1830m) Payload: Effectively infinite. '''2. Fixed Particle Beam Cannons - '''The Nightmare's primary close-air-support weapon is a pair of fixed particle cannons mounted in the wing roots, included to counteract the likely presence of the Glitter Boy on any battlefield the Nightmare may reach. Primary Purpose: Air-Ground Attack Secondary Purpose: Air-to-Air Defense Damage: Each burst from the linked cannons does 4d6x10 MD (x10 in-game). Rate of Fire: Each burst consumes one attack. The cannons are limited to four bursts per round. Range: 2000ft (210m) Payload: Effectively infinite. '''3. 'Short-Range Missile Battery - For air-to-air defense, the Nightmare carries two racks of short-range missiles mounted just below the particle cannons. These missiles are meant for defense, rather than battlefield suppression; as such, they are the only missiles usually not fired in a "mad minute" attack. Primary Purpose: Air-to-Air Defense Secondary Purpose: Air-Ground Attack Damage: As per missile type. Typically the Nightmare carries only high-explosive warheads. Rate of Fire: Four per launch. Range: By missile. Payload: Sixteen missiles (eight per rack). 4. Internal Ordnance Bay - The Nightmare carries its most powerful weapons in two internal ordnance bays, which greatly reduces its radar cross-section (RCS) and increases its ability to close on enemy positions while avoiding detection. Primary Purpose: Ground Attack Damage: By ordnance type. Rate of Fire: Can fire all six mounting points in a single attack, or in volleys of 1, 2, 3, or 4 mounting points (1-3 from single bay, or 2 points from each bay). Range: By ordnance type. Payload: Each bay (two total) carries three mounting points. Each mounting point may hold: *1x Long-Range Missile *3x Medium-Range Missile *6x Short-Range Missile *18x Mini-Missile *Sensor Pod (amplifies standard sensor package by 10x range, 3x targets trackable, can record up to 7200 still photos or 3 hours of video) '''5. Performance Bonuses - '''The Nightmare's stealth construction gives it the following performance bonuses: *+3 to Initiative *+6 to Dodge *+3 to Roll with Impact Category:Statistics Category:Coalition